User talk:TeamMentalRobotics
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Scar page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 03:49, July 3, 2011 Images Thank you very much for the images you have uploaded, but could you please give them a more appropriate name before uploading them in future? This saves somebody else having to rename them. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 22:46, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to remind you of this. Please give images an appropriate name or I will be forced to oficially warn you. However, I'd rather it didn't come to that. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 23:27, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know if two warnings are not enough for you, but if I get my way, your third is your last. PLEASE stop uploading images with such useless names. They just have to be renamed anyway, and it is NO more difficult than just filling in the name box with something more useful. Matt(Talk) 19:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Warning I am very sorry if this seems harsh, but you have been warned three times now about giving your file uploads appropriate names, so I am now giving you an official warning. We really appreciate the work you are doing and the images you are uploading, but please can you give the files you upload relevant names instead of a jumble of letters and numbers. I don't want to have to block you, but if you continue I will be forced to do so. I really hope you take note of this warning, unlike all the others. Christophee (talk) 18:48, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :Do you even read your talk page when you get a new message? STOP uploading images with inappropriate names. This is your very last warning. Christophee (talk) 22:37, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Images, yet again Welcome back, after you ban, and immediately you upload another wrongly named image. Granted this was better, because it at least seemed to relate to the event, but please, please next time relate it to the robot, otherwise you will swiftly be banned again. Matt(Talk) 21:32, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :I thought he was unblocked for a while, but I'll have a look anyway. The images you have uploaded are great, but the names need some work, as it creates a load of mess for us to clean up. Matt hit it right on the nose, if the names don't improve, you'll be fast tracked to a longer ban.--'' STORM II '' 22:12, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I really hate to see people banned for offenses as trivial as this, but you're creating unnecessary work for other people to do. Please read and take notice of the warnings this time. Christophee (talk) 15:13, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Names To answer your question, your names have to bear some relation to the file in question. Say you uploaded a picture of Bigger Brother flipping Zanzara (example only, as I uploaded that image) a possible name would be Bigger Brother Zanzara, Bigger Brother flips Zanzara or NickelodeonTagTeamPlayoff, as they are all relevant. An image name that should not be used include random letters and numbers, such as 2fr43gfhhbcgf7bv5rbh7t4boum4jhjhhbc. It's great to see you asking for advice instead of ignoring it, and hopefully you'll put the past behind you.--'' STORM II '' 21:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Here is your list as requested. #File:209789 1997202250406 1253984768 2526146 3534903 o.jpg #File:201780 10150562729295123 609080122 17934622 5698162 o.jpg #File:210679 1997185969999 1253984768 2526108 781760 o.jpg #File:46489 427964748651 538188651 5082256 5338790 n.jpg #File:Slide1.jpg #File:210679 1997186010000 1253984768 2526109 2402545 o.jpg #File:39631 1565685742763 1253984768 1622432 6724141 n.jpg #File:39806 1565448096822 1253984768 1621900 628138 n (1).jpg #File:38262 1566429321352 1253984768 1624723 3083974 n.jpg #File:6375 1218655147215 1253984768 656605 5958797 n.jpg #File:28937 405235122400 514652400 4713412 8278754 n.jpeg #File:36809 1565724623735 1253984768 1622534 2959910 n.jpg #File:N1253984768 391709 2344822.jpeg #File:6375 1218678587801 1253984768 656728 816792 n.jpg #File:Ww02j.jpeg As a couple of side notes, in this time you have only uploaded one correctly named image, and the last member of the list is following your ban. This list compiles 15 occasions where you have uploaded images, and all of these are now on the wiki under other names. All 15 of these are a meaningless string of numbers that would mean nothing to a user searching for a particular image. As you can see, we're not just picking on you, and it is certainly promising to see that you are at least responding to our complaints. Matt(Talk) 21:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :The guys are right. In this case, "inappropriate" means that the names of the images do not match the content of the image, and usually appear to be a series of random letters and numbers. Names like this make it difficult for people to find specific images, and cause unnecessary work because other people have to rename them for you. I hope you understand the concerns we have, and please keep uploading images, but this time with names that accurately describe what the image represents. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 00:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) In response to your recent threat to quit the wiki, I completely stand by the actions that have been taken against you to date. By uploading images with completely irrelevant names, you are creating unnecessary work for other users on the wiki, when it would be so easy for you to give them a relevant name when you first upload them. Now that you've seen the concerns we have, hopefully you'll take notice of what we've said and this situation will not arise again. Also, could you please sign your messages on talk pages with four ~ signs. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 11:15, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry that you didn't understand what our problem was with the file names, but I'm glad you understand now. Hopefully this has been sorted now and the problem won't come up again. Thanks for taking our concerns into account. I hope you continue to upload many useful images. Christophee (talk) 15:22, July 5, 2012 (UTC)